Les dessous de Yami no Matsuei
by BakaSama Maxwell
Summary: Les coulisses du tournage, oneshot, yaoi.


**Les dessous de Yami No Matsuei.**

Auteurs : BakaSama Maxwell

Source : Yami No Matsuei.

Genre : Les coulisses du tournage, rating Ma à cause du langage vulgaire et de certaines allusions.

Couples : Tout le monde veut Tsuzuki, sauf celui qui l'intéresse.

Disclaimers : Seules les répliques à la con m'appartiennent.

Note : Lisez pas ça si vous voulez vous coucher intelligent.

Acte I, scène 10, prise 3.

Tsuzuki regarde tout autour de lui sur la place, à la recherche de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Ne bouge pas.

Les cloches de l'église sonnent. Les oiseaux s'envolent. Tsuzuki lève les mains en l'air. Un jeune homme le braque dans le dos avec un révolver. Les cloches ont arrêtées de sonner.

Musique angoissante.

Tsuzuki gigote dans tous les sens comme un malade en frottant son dos contre le canon de l'arme.

_ Coupez ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet abruti ?

_ Ça me gratte ! Mon dos me démange. Répond le dit abruti.

_ Oh, je suis désolé Tsuzuki-chan, j'ai du mettre trop d'amidon dans la dernière lessive. S'excuse platement Hisoka.

Acte I, scène 43, prise 1.

_ Arrête de manger et écoute moi !

Tsuzuki fait tourner le plateau et se saisit de la dernière boulette de pâte qu'il avale avec un sourire satisfait.

Hisoka est stupéfait :

_ Ma... boulette...

_ Oh ! Je pensais que tu n'en voulais pas...

Tsuzuki se prépare à prendre le dernier ravioli mais Hisoka fait tourner le plateau et le mange sous ses yeux.

_ Retour à l'envoyeur !

_ La rancune de la nourriture est profonde. Spécialement avec moi, sur cette matière !

Tsuzuki et Hisoka sont debout à chaque bout de la table et s'affrontent aux baguettes, en faisant tourner le plateau. C'est à celui qui sera plus rapide que l'autre. Les regards se font meurtriers. Mais Hisoka est finalement le plus rapide et s'empare de la dernière bouchée vapeur, tandis que Tsuzuki en casse ses baguettes.

_ Je l'ai eu !

Hisoka mange le prix de sa victoire. Mais il s'étonne de la non réaction de son adversaire et le regarde. Celui-ci a détourné la tête, les yeux fermés, mais montre en évidence dans sa main un flacon de Tabasco à moitié vide.

_ Ça brûle !

Hisoka quitte le plateau en hurlant :

_ Au feu !

Il se jette sur la première bonbonne d'eau venue et la vide d'un trait.

_ COUPEZ !!!! Accessoiriste !!!! J'avais dit moutarde pas Tabasco !!!!

Acte I, scène 23, prise 4.

_ Hum... Quelle belle journée !

Hisoka se tient l'arête du nez. Il a mal au crâne.

_ Quel est le problème ? Tu sembles être de mauvaise humeur ce matin, gamin.

Hisoka s'énerve et crie :

_ Ne m'appelle... pas gamin !

Puis il se prend la tête dans les mains.

_ Peut-être es-tu encore trop jeune pour le saké...

_ La ferme.

Hisoka a de plus en plus mal à la tête et s'accroupit. Tsuzuki lui tend une canette de soda.

_ Froid...

_ Tu te sentiras mieux. Et surtout ça t'évitera les relents d'alcool.

_ COUPEZ !!! C'est pas dans le script, idiot !

_ Gomen. Mais c'est sorti tout seul.

Acte I, scène 32, prise 7.

_ Maintenant, c'est le départ de l'enquête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire à la station de télévision ?

_ Il y a peut-être un vampire ici. N'est-ce pas, Gushoushin ?

_ Oui. Juste comme tu le suspectais, les attaques dans ce cas correspondent avec les dates d'arrivée de Maria Won.

_ Cela signifie quelle est la seule responsable pour les meurtres de vampire ?

_ C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.

_ Quand as-tu trouvé tout ça ?

_ Pendant que tu squattais mon lit. Réplique Tsuzuki avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pour une fois que c'est moi qui m'endors le premier. Au moins, j'ai pas eu à subir tes ronflements.

_ COUPEZ !!! Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre qui ne respecte pas les dialogues !!!!

Acte I, scène 72, prise 9.

Hisoka se dirige vers la porte des archives. Il pose la main sur la poignée.

_ L'heure de ton rendez-vous est passé depuis longtemps, petit garçon. Je ne pense pas que tu ais le droit d'être ici.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_ Ce sont mes affaires ! Cet endroit est interdit ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

_ Ne me touche pas !

Hisoka explose et envoie une décharge d'énergie à Tsuzuki. Celui-ci tombe sous le coup. Puis il se relève en hâte, la main gauche en sang, et hurle :

_ Putain ! Mais ça fait mal ! Ça va pas la tête !

_ Gomen, j'ai oublié de réduire la puissance.

_ COUPEZ !!!

Le metteur en scène se passe la main sur le visage, exaspéré.

_ Qui m'a foutu une mauviette pareille ?

Acte I, scène 25, prise 16.

_ Jeune homme, jeune homme. Si vous dormez ici, vous allez attraper froid.

Maria Won s'approche par derrière de Tsuzuki endormi sur un banc.

Muraki lui dit en pensée : « Maria, tue ! Tue, pour moi ! Sacrifie pour moi »

Maria se penche au-dessus du cou tendu de Tsuzuki et émet un sifflement en sortant ses canines.

_ Ronffffllllleee !!!!

_ COUPEZ !!! Et réveillez-moi cet abruti avant que je ne pique une crise !!!!

Acte I, scène 29, prise 4.

_ Tu vas retourner à Meifu !

Tsuzuki prépara son attaque mais Muraki lui lança un sort à distance. Tsuzuki se retrouva immobilisé des mains et des pieds. Maria se rapprocha de lui. Tsuzuki se tortilla dans tous les sens pour tenter de lui échapper.

_ Arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu m'excites.

_ Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi. Gémit-il.

_ COUPEZ !!!! Tu pouvais pas y aller avant non ?!!!

_ Mais avant, j'avais pas envie.

_ Pire qu'un gosse !

Acte II, scène 3, prise 2.

Tsuzuki court à la recherche d'Hisoka.

_ HISOKA !!!

Il se rapproche de l'endroit où Hisoka et Muraki se tenait un peu plus tôt. Il court, glisse et se rétame en beauté dans un magnifique vol plané, terminant sur les fesses.

_ Ought ! Ça fait mal !

_ Coupez !!! Accessoiriste !!! J'avais dit du faux sang !!!! Pas de l'huile de moteur !!!

Acte II, scène 43, prise 8.

Hisoka se réveille. Il est attaché à une plaque de béton. Son sang coule de partout. Muraki se moque de lui.

_ Quel jouet dangereux pour un petit garçon.

Hisoka se redresse et tente de se libérer, ouvrant davantage ses blessures.

_ C'est inutile. Ce fil est fait de cheveux de femme et c'est un objet d'un type particulier de barrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Muraki arme le pistolet et vise Hisoka. Celui-ci se tend.

Pan pan pan !!

_ PUTAIN !!! Mais quel con !!! Apprends à viser bordel !!! Cet abruti m'a logé une balle dans l'épaule !!!

Le réalisateur fond en larmes.

_ Il n'y a pas que toi qu'il a touché. Les caméras 2 et 6 sont hors d'usage.

_ Gomen. J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais interdit de séjour dans les stands de tir aux pigeons.

Acte II, scène 46, prise 11.

Muraki et Tsuzuki sont dans un café. Tsuzuki a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et refuse de regarder Muraki.

_ Tsuzuki, combien de cuillères de sucre ? Je me souviens que tu adores les sucreries.

_ Quand irons-nous là où est Hisoka ?

Muraki met du sucre dans les deux tasses se trouvant sur la table.

_ Cet endroit est connu pour son pudding.

Tsuzuki explose :

_ Arrêtez de déconner !

Il frappe de ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Tous les clients et les serveurs le regardent. Muraki sourit.

_ Tu es très beau quand tu es en colère, aussi.

_ Et toi ton œil de verre me donne la nausée. Pitié, cache-le ou je dégueule !

_ Tu veux peut-être que je mette un cache-œil ?!! Après on se croira dans Pirates des Caraïbes !!!

_ Coupez !!! Tsuzuki si tu t'en tiens pas au script, je te laisse seul avec Muraki !!!

Acte II, scène 57, prise 19.

Muraki traça un pentagramme entouré d'un cercle, le tout avec des flammes, afin d'invoquer un dragon à trois têtes. Le cercle d'invocation s'entoura d'un tourbillon. Lorsque celui-ci disparut, on put voir....

_ Rondoudou ! cria la créature.

_ BUTEZ-MOI CE POKEMON AVANT QU'IL NE CHANTE !!!

_ Avec plaisir ! Répondirent d'un bel ensemble Muraki, Tsuzuki et Hisoka, avant de se jeter sur la pauvre boule de poil rose avec un sourire mauvais.

Acte II, scène 63, prise 6.

Muraki et Tsuzuki sont face à face à une table, un verre de vin rouge devant eux. Muraki fait glisser son doigt sur le bord du verre pour le faire chanter. Puis il descend et remonte son pouce et son index sur le pied du verre ballon.

_ Putain ! Arrête ce geste, ça me donne envie !

_ Tsuzuki, tu vas l'avoir ta scène de cul avec Muraki !

Magnifique regard lubrique et vif signe de tête affirmatif de Muraki.

Acte II, scène 68, prise 3.

Tsuzuki a accepté de faire une partie de poker avec Muraki. Si Tsuzuki gagne, Muraki devra lui donner des informations importantes. Si Muraki gagne, ... Tsuzuki lui appartiendra pour la nuit.

_ J'ai un full aux rois. Tu as un flush à cœur. Tu as perdu.

Tsuzuki est désespéré. Muraki s'approche de lui en défaisant son nœud papillon.

_ Tsuzuki... Tu es maintenant mien ce soir.

Muraki se penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

_ Je te préviens que si tu dois m'embrasser t'as intérêt à utiliser un spray à la menthe parce que ton haleine pue la clope !

_ Gomen. J'ai pas pu attendre et je m'en suis grillé une à l'instant.

_ MURAKI !!! JE VAIS TE COLLER UN PATCH DES QUE T'ARRIVES SUR LE PLATEAU SI TU PEUX PAS TE RETENIR !!!

Acte II, scène 89, prise 34.

Tsuzuki pose sa main droite à plat sur une grosse malle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est là où Kanako garde ses costumes.

Tsuzuki enlève doucement le couvercle laissant apparaître...

_ TADAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

_ MURAKI ! Tu crois pas que j'ai assez de problème comme ça ! C'est pas le moment de faire des blagues on est en retard sur le planning ! Tout le monde en place on reprend !

Acte II, scène 89, prise 35.

Tsuzuki pose sa main droite à plat sur une grosse malle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est là où Kanako garde ses costumes.

Tsuzuki enlève doucement le couvercle laissant apparaître...

_ Ec to plas ma !

_ C'est pas vrai !!! D'où il sort celui-là ? J'ai pas demandé de fantômes et encore moins de Pokémon fantôme !!! Virez-moi ce truc mauve du plateau avant que je craque !!

Acte II, scène 132, prise 26.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka sont assis à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère qui les ramène à Enma Chô.

_ Tsuzuki. J'ai tué la Princesse Tsubaki... Avec le révolver de Muraki. Je lui ai tiré dessus en plein cœur...

Hisoka pleure et ouvre des mains couvertes de sang.

_ C'est le sang de Tsubaki. Il ne s'effacera jamais...

Hisoka se couvre le visage de ses mains et pleure. Tsuzuki lui met une main sur l'épaule.

_ Hisoka...

Hisoka se réfugie dans les bras de Tsuzuki qui le serre contre lui. Hisoka éclate en sanglots contre son épaule.

_ Hey ! N'en profite pas pour te moucher dans ma chemise !

_ TSUZUKI !!! C'est une scène dramatique !! T'es sensé le réconforter pas dire des conneries !!

Acte III, scène 5, prise 12.

_ Watari, on y est bientôt ?

_ Encore un peu.

_ Où est-ce que nous allons ? Dans un hôtel première classe ? J'en ai repéré depuis que nous sommes à Kyoto, peut-être l'un des élégants qui paraissent si beau. Quand nous y serons je pourrais prendre un bain ! Hisoka, je te frotterais le dos si tu veux.

_ Hentaï ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

_ Coupez !!! Quand est-ce que vous allez respecter ce putain de script ?!!!

_ Bien quoi ? C'est vrai ! C'est un obsédé !

_ Tu disais pas ça hier soir.

_ ON S'EN FOUT DE VOS HISTOIRES DE CUL !!!

Acte III, scène 22, prise 5.

Tsuzuki se précipite sur Muraki pour le frapper en criant :

_ ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !!!

Muraki le plaque au sol, sur le ventre, et lui maintient un bras dans le dos.

_ Mauvaise forme Tsuzuki-san. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi.

_ LACHE MOI !

Muraki se penche sur Tsuzuki pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

_ J'ai une bonne idée pour te garder dans cette position.

_ Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédé !

_ LE SCRIIIIIIIIPT !!!!

_ C'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? J'ai fait tous les épisodes demandés ? Demanda anxieusement le réalisateur à ses assistants.

_ Et bien... C'est-à-dire que... L'auteur vient de nous dire qu'il avait prévu une deuxième saison.

BOUM.

_ Monsieur le réalisateur ? Appelez une ambulance vite, il nous fait une crise cardiaque !

Note de fin : L'auteur promet qu'aucun animal n'a souffert durant le tournage.

L'ensemble des persos : Et nous alors ?

L'auteur : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes des êtres humains et non des animaux. Donc je répète que aucun animal n'a été blessé durant le tournage.

Les persos : -_-


End file.
